


The lives of the next Sector V

by MidnightJoker



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Father is no longer a villain?, Mushi is a villain, New villians - Freeform, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: The start of the new Sector V is about to begin, what lives will await the new KND operatives?
Relationships: Chad Dickson/Cree Lincoln, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr./Abigail Lincoln, Patton Drilovsky/Francine "Fanny" Fulbright, Rachel T. McKenzie/Nigel Uno, Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban
Kudos: 7





	1. Operation:Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannons:  
> Each Sector has more than 5 operatives now. (Max of 7)  
> Abby and Hoagie had twins, only one of them is a candyholic like Abby.  
> Mushi runs the junk food control board, their rule is: "Children under 13 must have a parent's permission to transport junk food."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start of the next Sector V. I wonder how things will turn out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real operations start in chapter 2)

**(Kids Next door Operation P.R.E.S.C.H.O.O.L**

**People**

**Respect**

**Each other**

**So**

**Children**

**Hate**

**Oath**

**Oblivious**

**Leaders**

**Man, I _suck_ at this!)**

**(The Drilvosky household)**

"Irene!" A voice says. A black curly haired girl rubbed her eyes, she walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and did her hair in a bun, she was rather shy compared to her parents, who were outgoing and overachievers compared to her.

"H-hello, Mom..." Irene says shyly. She sees her mother, Fanny, looking at her with hope in her eyes as her father, Patton, holds her bag and smiles.

"Today's gonna be a good day." Patton say. "Can't believe our little girl's going to school already."

"Brings a tear to me eye.." Fanny says wiping a tear away. "C'mon, ye don't wanna be late do ya?"

"N-No." Irene said shyly. She grabbed Patton and Fanny's hands as they placed her into the car, before closing the door of the house, getting in the car and driving off.

**(With the Beetles)**

"Mama! Naze watashi wa hafuta ga gakko ni iku nodesu ka?" Kora whined in her mom's language.

"Nazenara, Kora. Papa wa anata ni tomodachi o tsukutte hoshidesu." Kuki replied back.

"W - moshi Karera ga watashi o warattara?" Kora whimpered.

"Dare mo anata o karakau koto wa arimasen, Kora." Kuki reassured. "I'm sure of it."

"Alroit, my little dingo. We ready to go?" Wally asked.

"Daddy!" Kora giggled. "Your acting like Gramma!" Kora walked out the front door as Wally and Kuki walked behind her.

"She's growing up so fast.." Kuki whispered. "I oddly miss changing those diapers."

**(At the preschool after the parents left)**

"H-Hello." Irene whimpered. "I'm I-Irene Fulbright Drilvosky.."

"Well." Another girl began. "I'm Kora Sanban Beetles."

"I'm Samuel McKenzie Uno."

"Name's Ashley Lincoln Gilligan, and this is Ashley's twin brother, Ty (Pronounced Tie)."

"I'm Ashley's cousin Duncan, Duncan Lincoln Dickson." After they got done introducing themselves, the kids went towards the back and play with some toys, (they are little kids after all.)

"How come the older kids get to play agents?" Kora asked.

"We can play agents once we're older, too." Samuel smiled.

"Our parents were best agents ever!" Ty says. "I wanna be like my dad!"

**(How will the New sector v's lives turn out? Find out in the next chapter!)**


	2. Operation F.L.U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The now fourth grade, and newly assembled new Sector V and a new villain has arisen, can the new Sector V stop this infectious new foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New villains:  
> Pandemic (basically a more effective version of Common Cold, he gives people the flu)  
> The Adorable Kids From Down The Road (Like the Delighfuls were, that's it.)  
> Mushi Sanban (She makes junk food illegal to all kids)  
> Numbuhs:  
> Samuel (Numbuh 6) Ty (Numbuh 7) Irene (Numbuh 8) Kora (Numbuh 9) Ashley (Numbuh 10) Duncan (Numbuh 11)

**(Kids Next Door Operation F.L.U**

**Feeling**

**Largely**

**Under the Weather)**

**(Irene and her friends are now fourth graders and in Sector V)**

"Sector V!" Samuel or Numbuh 6 began. "I have news to report, there is a new villain emerging."

"Not the cruddy Adorable Kids From Down The Road!" Kora or Numbuh 9 began. "They drive me nuts!"

"It isn't them." Numbuh 8 says. "Numbuh 7 already confirmed it."

"Well, Numbuh 10 thinks that this villain won't be a threat." Numbuh 10 chuckles.

"His name is Pandemic." Numbuh 6 grunts. "He goes around making kids sick so they're stuck at home with their parents."

"Well I don't know what your all worried about," Numbuh 7 states as he chews on a chocolate bar. "Our parents used to be Kids Next Door Operatives, they fought Common cold." As soon as Numbuh 7 finished saying the last words, an alarm went off in the treehouse.

"Kids next door, battle stations!" Numbuh 6 grunts. The kids all prepare to fight the villain as Pandemic looked at them.

"Hello, Brats Next Door.... I see your feeling a little **_under the weather!_** **"** Pandemic says. He fires some sickening shots at the kids but they easily dodged and fired shots back at Pandemic, they each hit him as he went back.

"Maybe I can't get you kids, but the same can't be said about your parents?" Pandemic asked. He flew over to the houses of the parents of the kids next door as the kids split up, but by the time they got to their homes, Pandemic had left.

"hey ***Achoo!* *Sniff*** kids, how was your day with your friends?" Abigail says as she coughs into her arm while Ashley and Ty barely go through the door,

"Mama!" Ty and Ashley said at the same time,

"Mama's goin to bed.." Abigail yawned as Hoagie walked after her.

"Pandemic caught Mama and Daddy." Ty says. Ashley sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

**(The next day.)**

"Mom." Samuel said. "I'm going to play with my friends."

"Be sure not to catch the- the ***Achoo!*** flu..." Rachel says sniffing trying to clear up her nose.

"Make sure your back by nighttime, I don't want you getting sick." Nigel responds clearing his throat.

"I will, Bye dad, and mom!" He waved, they waved back. The new knd all assembled and found Pandemic.

"Hello, brats." He began. "Do I have to pay your parents another visit?"

"listen ere, bud." Numbuh 9 began. "If I 'ave to go home to my parents in pain, I'm gonna hurt you." Pandemic fought with the kids next door as they dodge his shots and shot him down with their knd weapons.

"Don't ye dare mess with me family!" Irene said in her mother's Scottish accent. "Yer gonna need more than luck to get outta this!" they each used ropes to tie Pandemic down and tied him up. It took two days, but they finally caught Pandemic.

"Well, looks like we caught him!" Samuel says.

"Sure did ***Achoo!*** " Kora says. "Oh no."

"Yer sick, ain't ya, lass?" Irene asked.

"no." Kora replied.

**(Transmition end)**

oof. Gotta make more villians.


	3. Party with the other families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Sector V, with their newly found time off, decide to join their families at their party, As soon as their parents start referring to themselves by their code Numbuhs, panic silently starts ensuing the new operatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decommissioning headcannon:  
> Decommissioning doesn't actually erase their memories, it just replaces their memories of the KND operatives, with fake memories of the organization shutting down.

**(With the Beetles)**

"Mom.. Dad? Can you guys tell me where we're going?" Kora asked.

"Well." Wally began. "We're goin' to the Gilligan's to have a little party."

"Just us?" Kora wondered.

"No, not just us." Kuki says. "But also the Unos, the Dicksons, and the Drilvoskys."

"What will happen at the barbecue?" Kora asked as her mother, Kuki tied her shoes.

"You'll hang out with your friends, we'll hang out with ours." Wally smiles. He gently grabs Kora's hand as he holds his soda in another, while Kuki takes some traditional Japanese food.

"Okāsan, o bentō o tsumemashita ka?" Kora wondered.

"Yes, it's in my purse." Kuki replied. As the trio walked towards the the Gilligan residence, they knocked on the door, and Abigail came out.

"Numbuh 5!" Wally says. This catches Kora's attention as she silently enters the house, weirded out by what just happened.

"Do you know where Ty and Ashley are, Mrs. Gilligan?" Kora asked.

"They should be up in Ty's room, baby." Abby says. Kora walks down the hall, he sees the moms chatting and the dads watching sports.

**(in Ty's room)**

"Numbuh 9, just in time." Samuel says. "Our sources indicate that _no villains are attacking?_ " Samuel just looked at his watch, dazed.

"Listen, this might sound strange... But I heard my dad call your mom, 'Numbuh 5' Numbuhs 7 and 10." Kora says.

"So... Can we have the day off?" Ty asked.

"Sure." Samuel says. The five kids ran towards the door and into the living room.

"Numbuh 362, What was it like when you first 'ad Samuel?" Fanny asked.

"At first?" Rachel began. "I was scared he would get hurt. But then Mr. Uno helped Nigel and I raise him."

"Ay, Numbuh Two, Nice to see you took my jogging advice back in freshman year." Wally smiles

"Yeah, Been jogging since." Hoagie replies.

"Alright!" Cree began. "Let's get this small party or gathering, started!" The adults each opened up their bags as Kora walked up to her mom.

"Can I have my Teriyaki chicken Bento now, mom?" Kora asked. Kuki reached into her purse and pulled out the medium bento and handed it to her and smiled.

"You can't have any sweets until your bento is finished." Kuki chuckled. Kora took her bento, a fork, and a small glass of grape juice Kuki served her and went into the living room. Kora and the new Sector V all ate in the living room in front of the TV, but they were all still stunned that their parents remembered their years in Sector V.

"Kora, why did you get suspended last Friday?" Kuki asked.

"Come to think of it, why did you get suspended as well, Ashley Lincoln Gilligan?" Abby asked trying not to get a little furious.

"Three boys called Irene, Kora, and I Daddy's girls!" Ashley says defending herself.

"Irene..." Fanny says. "If there was a boy bullying you, you could've just walked away."

"I can understand a simple punch." Kuki began. "But did you really have to uppercut and pants them, Kora?"

"An uppercut?" Wally says.

"She's turning out more like Wally every day!" Abby chuckles.

"Right." Nigel says. "It was fun while it lasted."

**(End of chapter 3)**


	4. Operation:J.U.N.K F.O.O.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Sector V appears to be in a big bind, Mushi has made junk food illegal to all children under 13, that is unless you have a parent's permission for consumption. How will our new operatives handle this new Control Act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mushi appears! Y'all wanna see Joey or The Adorable Children From Down The Road next?

**(Operation:J.U.N.K.F.O.O.D**

**Junk Food**

**Utterly**

**Needs**

**Kids**

**Forever**

**Outstanding**

**Out of this world**

**Delicious Treats)**

"Alright Team." Numbuh 6 began. "We have reason to believe that Mrs. Treats has raised the legal age of Junk food consumption to 13."

"What the Crud?!" Numbuh 9 yelled.

"Easy girl, Numbuh 10 discovered a loophole." Everyone turned to their Numbuh 10 in shock.

"That loophole would be?" Numbuh 8 asked.

"Junk food consumption is illegal to kids, _unless_ we get an adult's permission." Numbuh 10 said slyly. "We can just eat junk food illegally and then, once we get caught, we say our parents gave us permission."

"Numbuh 7 came up with that plan, didn't he?" Numbuh 9 asked.

"Yeah." Numbuh 10 replied.

"Alright team, guess it's settled." Numbuh 6 said. "We'll head over to Junky Jon's to eat sweets, it's safe from the eyes of adults." The team agreed.

**(At Junky Jon's, Which is basically Lime Ricky's but with junk food.)**

"This is delicious!" Numbuh 9 said. "Oi'll fight for this ta the very end!"

"Alright Jon, Hit Numbuh 10 with the latest chocolate." Numbuh 10 says,

"Sure thing." Jon replies, Just then a kid goes bursting through the front doors screaming and panicking.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! WE GOT MRS. TREATS ON OUR TAIL!" The kid screamed before the gates were kicked open.

"Well, well, well." The older Japanese woman began. "Is this an illegal junk food consumption place?"

"Alroit." Numbuh 9 began. "We're _not._ illegally consuming junk food, ya nut!"

"Oh really? Ice cream? chips? _**SODA?!**_ " Mrs. Treats began. "None of you are of legal consumption age?!"

"We're kids! we'll never eat anything more than junk food!" Numbuh 7 yells.

"Take them _all_ away!" Mrs. Treats began. "I'll make sure your _parents_ hear about your illegal consumption!" The Junk food control boards take the kids away as they are all interrogated by Mrs. Treats.

"So, Mister Gilligan, when would you like me to call your parents about your _illegal_ consumption?" Mrs. Treats asked.

"You got nothin on me, Treats." Numbuh 7 grins. "my team will break me out any second now."

"You mean _these_ teammates?" Mrs. Treats began as she pressed a button, tossing in Numbuhs 6,8,9,10, and 11.

"Now, TELL ME WHERE THE TREATS ARE!" Mrs. Sweets screamed.

"Go choke on a Jolly rancher." Numbuh 7 says coldly causing a roar of cheers from his teammates.

"What did you say?!" Mrs. Sweets asked. She pulled out a small phone and grinned.

"Just wait until I tell your parents about your charges..." Mrs. Treats began as she called each of the operatives questions. but they all granted permission for them to eat junk food.

"Clearly your parents granted you permission." Mrs. Treats began. "Your free to go." The kids all ran out as their parents were waiting for them.

"I know you kids like junk food, so we're gonna let this one slide." Abby says as Ty and Ashley get into the car.

"They know..." Ty says.

**(Transmission end.)**


	5. Operation:P.O.W.U.H.L.E.S.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a blown fuse in the Sector V treehouse, The operatives are left trying to repair it themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adorable children from down the road make their first appearance!  
> Mrs. Stuffum, Gramma Stuffum's niece makes her debut,

**(Operation P.O.W.U.H.L.E.S.S**

**People**

**Outlast**

**Weight**

**Under**

**Huge**

**Laughable**

**Easy**

**Sickening**

**Snacks)**

"Parent-Teacher Organization of eradicating youngsters..." An old man with a cape began. "ATTACK!!" He flew around the treehouse but was immediately shot down by one of the lasers.

"The treehouse is being raided!" Numbuh 6 began. "Kids next door, battle stations.." He ran towards a washing machine full of weapons.

"Oi'll get ridda those study happy sickos." Numbuh 9 says. At that point, a villain wearing boxers and a white shirt jumped through the window.

"Mad Dad mad!" The villain says, "You get bad report card.... _AGAIN!_ " Numbuh 9 stopped his attack with a Splanker.

"That ain't my report card, ya nut!" Numbuh 9 began. The other numbuhs fought off the other villains as they started chatting between them.

**(At the Adorables Mega Mansion)**

"We're sorry.." seven voices say in unison. They press a button as a villain goes through the floor while the seven voices say "Next!"

"Ah small childrens1" A voice says, "Your are so skinny! I make you Gorilla and Platypus casserole!" She says as she grabs a spoon and flings it in front of the children.

"But if we eat all your delicious food... there won't be any for the Kids next door...." They say.

"Starving?" Mrs. Stuffum asked.

"Yes. and they live right down the road...." They snicker.

"Onions, Broccoli!" Mrs. Stuffum began. "We've got some hungry children to feed!"

"Yes, Ma'am." They say. The trio run off as the seven adorables remain in their chair, grinning.

**(Sector V treehouse.)**

"So." Kora began. "Now that we got no hamsters, what are we gonna do?"

"We can use something else." Samuel suggested. That point, Mrs. Stuffum burst through the treehouse with an army of gross food behind her.

"You childrens are starving!" She says. "I have to make sure your presently plump." The children all make a break for the weapons vault, but they are all surrounded as the food forces itself down their throats, except Ty who starts eating them.

"A small child with such a steely apatite! My food cannot possibly fill him up!" Ty watched as the other five operatives were laid on the floor, all with full stomachs.

"One of the many things you got from Daddy was his infinite apatite." Numbuh 10 states to Numbuh 7. Just as Numbuh 7 was about to be fed, a group of hamsters came in and started eating everything, followed by more and more hamsters.

"Pesky rodents!" Mrs. Stuffum yelled as she tripped and fell in front of a rubber band, Numbuh 7 set as a trap. Ty then went up to the rubber band he called a 'flinguh' and launched Mrs. Stuffum back to the Adorable mega mansion.

"Childrens. I am back with the gorilla spaghetti." She says. "Here, eat up. You are so skinny!"

"No, really we just ate..." They say in unison. "AHHH!"

**(End transmission.)**

Sorry, oof.


	6. Operation:T.I.M.E T.R.A.V.E.L Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring break and Sector V is out of missions, perhaps Numbuh 7 doesn't mess this invention up,,,

**(Kids Next Door Operation:T.I.M.E T.R.A.V.E.L**

**Time**

**Is**

**Mysterious**

**Entity**

**Today**

**Recalls**

**Adventure**

**Venerable**

**Exact**

**Location)**

Numbuh 6 kept pacing around his house. When he visited the former Delighfuls, he was shocked by their warning. The fact that someone would freeze and Kidnap his parents would leave an operative unsettled.

"Numbuh 7, come in, do you read me?" Samuel asked.

"Oh it's horrible!" He screamed. "My parents are gone!"

"Gone?!" Samuel asked. "What do you mean gone?!"

"Some guy went around kidnapping former KND Operatives... Those are our parents!!" Ty says.

"Daddy and Momma are gone, and you got a time machine?!" Ashley grunts.

"Numbuh's 7 and 10, meet me at the treehouse. Numbuh's 8, 9, and 11 are there already." Samuel says.

"Alright." Ty sighs.

**(Later, at the treehouse.)**

"Ok, So what or whoever froze our parents and kidnapped them, know them really well." Numbuh 7 began.

"So. What's our plan?" Numbuh 9 asked.

"We go back in time, recomission or get help from 2008's or 2010's Sector V and bring them here, then we can free our parents." Numbuh 8 says.

"Numbuh 7, is that thing operational?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Sure thing. Just lemme power it on." Numbuh 7 smiled.

 _"Now transporting to... 2010"_ The computer says. It picks up the operatives in a blue flash of light, as they all disappear.

**(Setting:2010, Nigel has refused to become a Galactic level Operative and is serving in the Teens Next Door with the former Sector V and the moonbase trio.)**

"Ah!!!" They screamed, The operatives landed in the back of the giant Treehouse.

"What was that?" Numbuh 7 heard a voice say.

"Quick, we gotta hide!" Numbuh 8 warned.

"Ok, I know your here intruders." Numbuh 1 began. He grabbed the six operatives and walked with them to the front.

"Who's bright idea was it to invite kids here?" Numbuh 362 aka Rachel asked.

"We're _not_ from this year in time!" Numbuh 8 says. "We're from 2035!"

"Great job reavlin, everything Irene!" Ty says, earning two elbows to his ribs from Kora and Ashley.

"First off, Names and code Numbuhs, leader to last member!" Numbuh 1 says.

"You have to help us in return." Numbuh 6 says.

"Fine." Numbuh 1 replies.

"I'm Samuel, Mckenzie Uno. my code numbuh is Numbuh 6." He says.

"I'm Ty, Lincoln Gilligan, that's my twin sister Ashley, and my cousin Duncan." Ty sighs. "We're Numbuhs 7, 9, and 11."

"Name's Kora, Kora Beetles." Kora says. "Now that we got that out of the way, we need your help!"

**(End transmission.)**


	7. Operation:T.I.M.E T.R.A.V.E.L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Time travel mission, The current sector V has agreed to go into the future with the newest sector V to stop this new menace.

"Fine!" Numbuh 4 says. "we'll elp ya."

"Computer!" Numbuh 7 yells. "Take us back to 2035!"

 _"Going back to 2035..."_ says the computer. A blue burst of light erupts from it, ensuing the past operatives and former operatives.

**(They are in a wormhole)**

"So." Numbuh 5 says to 7 and 10. "If your both Numbuh 5's kids, who do you mostly act like?"

"Ty acts like daddy." Numbuh 10 says. "Numbuh 10 acts a _lot_ like mama."

"So, Ty acts like Numbuh 2? Please don't tell me he got the corny humuh!" Numbuh 5 sighs.

"I got dad's intelligence, not his humor." Ty says.

"So, I know my mom's no longer a KND operative, but she kinda gets along well with you, Abby." Numbuh 11 or Duncan states.

"What's the story with you, Kora?" Numbuh 4 says.

"Well." She begins. "I live a happy life but everyone calls me a Daddy's girl so I uppercut them." Kora says.

"So um... Does Joey make it?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Huh? Who's Joey? I only know my villainous Aunt Mushi, that's it." Kora says.

"Do you love _rainbow monkeys?"_ Numbuh 3 asked.

"I don't like Rainbow Monkeys." Kora says. "My mom got me one since I don't wanna break her heart I kept it."

"This is _our_ kid!" Numbuh 4 states.

**(Exit the portal)**

"Huh?!" Numbuh 9 says. "Why is there a giant trail of Tapioca?"

"It isn't Grandfather's." Rachel says.

"Wait..." Numbuh 4 states... "It's _Joey's!_ he loves Tapioca!"

"Then that Joey guy must be behind this!" Kora says.

"Alright!" Numbuh 86 states. "Let's get our wee behinds movin." The KND operatives and The TND operatives all ran through the ruined town and towards the source of the Tapioca pudding.

"Hold on, mama!" Kora says. "We're gonna find you and the rest of the other parents!"

"How are gonna win against this cruddy Fatha rip off that did this?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Simple, we work together." Numbuh 8 replies in her scottish accent.

**(Transmission inturrupted)**

Part 3 soon?


	8. Operation:T.I.M.E T.R.A.V.E.L part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the time travel mission, but the villain isn't Joey, it's Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's NOT Canadian, you earth dope!" -Lizzie/Numbuh Vine. (In the G:KND trailer that'll just remain a trailer.)  
> 2010's sector V are 15.  
> They were 10 in 2005. (Headcannon wise.)

**(The two Sector V's got to a weird alien building.)**

"Eh?" Numbuh 7 asked. "Our parents aren't on this floor, but their here, I know it!!"

"Then let's get the crud goin!" Numbuh 9 says. The 11 of them rush towards the next floor.

"Wait..." Numbuh 6 began. "Why are our parents frozen in pews?"

"Look, Samuel your dad's frozen up on an alter!" Numbuh 8 pointed out.

 _"Oh, Nigie....."_ An alien voice states.

"Numbuh 10's gettin creeped out by this." Numbuh 10 says. An alien plant like creature walked towards the frozen Nigel on the alter.

"Aye, let our parents go ya cruddy plant wannabe!" Kora yelled.

"Your parents can rot, but Nigie is mine!" The plant now named Lizzie says.

"NEO KIDS NEXT DOOR, LET'S GO!!" Samuel boomed. They ran towards the plant with S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.S and G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.S as the plant threw the frozen adults at them.

"Mom!" Numbuh 8 yells as she tries to catch the frozen adult Fanny, only for the teen Numbuh 86 to catch her future self, the 2010's Sector V and Moonbase trio ran to save their future selves.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Lizzie shouted "YOU EARTH BRATS ARE DESTROYING MY PLANS!!!"

"Oi'll make sure ya never mess with us!" Kora states as she shoots her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A at Lizzie, getting her stuck on a wall.

"Earth brats, Nigel was supposed to be mine! The moment he fell for that Rachel was the moment I vowed revenge!" Lizzie furiously says.

"The Antarctic KND should be here any minute to get you." Numbuh 6 states.

"Erm, while they arrive... Can you all tell us how old you are when your born?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Mid-20's 25-ish." Irene says.

"Does..." Abby says before she clears her throat. "Does Numbuh 5 get along with her sistuh?"

"Aunt Cree is the best!" Ty says.

"Be honest..." Numbuh 3 begins as she lets out a small sigh. "Did you throw out the Rainbow Monkey you got from future me?"

"No." Kora states as she pulls out the Rainbow Monkey toys, it has a small sticky note attached to it as Kuki grabbed it and read it to herself.

 _"Kora... I know you don't like rainbow monkeys and all this girly crud... But I know you'll cherish this and keep it with you as it means a lot to me... I love you Kora... Never forget you'll always be our little dingo.- Love, Mama."_ Kuki placed the sticky on the rainbow monkey as she let out small sniffles. Kora placed the Rainbow Monkey back in her jacket as grins.

**(The time portal opens.)**

"Guess it's time." Patton sighs.

"Wally..." Kuki begins. "I don't wanna go..."

"We got to." Wally sighs. "If our future selves see us, that'll cause a paradox, besides... They'll break free soon." The past sector V for into the time portal as it closed.

"This will cause everything to disappear right?" Kora asked 

"In a few seconds we'll all end up in front of our houses, probably." Ty says. The alien ship disappeared as Lizzie was taken away. All in all everyone was safe, and Lizzie was under control and imprisoned.

"Kora, dinner!" Kuki exclaims.

"Coming Mama!" Kora says. She looked at her five friends in their yards. She waved at them and they waved back.

**(End transmission)**


	9. Meeting the grandparents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more time off from school and fighting adult tyranny, Neo Sector V (True name of the 2035 sector V) spends some much needed time off with their grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Boss is no longer a villain, he's just an overprotective grandpa.

"Mom!" Irene asked, "Why do I have to go to grandpa's?"

"Because, I already promised yer grandpa!" Fanny laughed.

"How long am I gonna be at grampa's?" Irene wondered.

"Just a week." Fanny reassures. She places Irene's bags into the trunk as Irene goes to the second front seat of the car next to Fanny's and they were off.

**(At Mr. Boss's office, thirty minutes later.)**

"Fanny pants!" Mr. Boss says as he hugs his now grown daughter.

"Daddy." Fanny says. "I was wondering if you could take care of Irene for the week."

"Of course, Fanny." Mr. Boss says. "I'll watch little Irene for you." 

"Thanks daddy." Fanny says. she hugs Irene and walked away.

**(With the Lincoln's Abby and Cree show up at the same time)**

"Well if it isn't my two wonderful girls!" Mr. Lincoln says. "With the standing at the door way, with the grandkids, and the things, and the D'AWWWWWWWWWWWW You know what I'm talkin' bout!"

"Daddy." Abby begins. "Can you take care of your grandkids for the week?"

"Of course!" A female French voice says. "Nothing would make Mama more proud than to take care of her grandkids."

"Oh, one more thing." Abby mentions. "Ty is allergic to the Lavender scent. He breaks out in hives if he smells lavender." 

"Do not worry, bebes." Mrs. Lincoln says. "We'll take good care of them."

"Au revoir les enfants!" Abby and Cree say in unison to their children.

"Au revoir maman." The three reply as they enter the Lincoln household with their grandparents.

**(At the Beetles.)**

"Mom!" Wally says.

"Oh, hey Wallabe!" Mrs. Beetles began. "Nice to see you again, Kuki."

"Hey Mrs. Beetles." Kuki smiled. "Can you take care of Kora for the week?" 

"Of course!" Mrs. Beetles says. "It'll be loike raising my little dingos all over again!"

"Mom, make sure Kora doesn't get into any trouble ok?" Wally asked,

"alright." Mrs. Beetles replied. Kora walked in with her things as Mrs. Beetles closed the door.

**(We skip Samuel being left with the Unos, since Rachel might get emotional.)**

"So, grampa." Irene asked Mr. Boss "How was mom like?"

"She was a little aggressive." Mr. Boss chuckles. "By that I mean, _VERY_ aggressive,"

**(Transmission end)**

Oof, sorry.


End file.
